How the other half live
by Simpa007
Summary: Title may change. when Becker follows a ten year old through an anomaly, he has no idea what trouble he may face. trapped in a new world he finds himself drawn to a young welsh girl. Can she help him get home, or should he accept that this is now his home
1. Chapter 1

**How the other half live.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own primeval, the OC's in this are too many to list, so just know that I own them. **

**AN: this was an idea in my head that refused to go away, I have actually planned out this story, so hopefully it will go somewhere good, this is set in-between series 3 and 5, enjoy reading and as always; please review.**

Chapter 1:

"- and I would expect that at least Matt would be smart enough to make sure that our prisoner did not escape, I mean what were you thinking-"

Captain Becker leant against the cool glass window, trying to ignore the fact that it felt like a brass band was playing in an echoing concert hall inside his skull, he had only woken up thirteen hours ago and had been told that it had been three days since Ethan/Patrick had shot him twice with an EMD and had left this time, closely followed by his brother Danny, Becker found it all extremely confusing and was in the middle of trying to process all of this information when he heard a Irish accent mention his name, Matt was clearly trying to stop Lester ranting,

"with all due respect, sir, if Captain Becker hadn't of been unable to attend, I'm sure it would have helped immensely."

Lester seemed to snap, "with all due respect, as team leader it should have been your priority to stop Patrick and bring him back to the ARC, your priority should not have been a pretty woman from the eighteen hundreds!"

Matt obviously tensed at Lester's harsh words and was clearly relieved when the ADD alarm blared loudly, Becker however, was not amused, the soldier groaned inwardly as Lester raised his eyebrows,

"Well of you go Captain, and the rest of you" he gestured wildly around the room at the team members, "go and do whatever it is you do, I guess I'll have to clean this bloody mess up!"

The team quickly scurried out of the room, happy that they had been given an excuse to leave the patronising glare of their boss.

"what have we got Jess?" Becker asked leaning on the back of her chair and sighing, Jess gave a small laugh,

"Headache?"

"You have no idea." He answered bluntly. Jess was clever to decide not to push the subject,

"The anomaly's in an underground car park about three miles east of here, high population and it's a public car park, so you need to get there quickly."

Becker nodded and made to leave the room, Jess squealed as she remembered the pain killers in her bag,

"Becker, wait!"

He winced as he high pitched voice filled his ears and seemed to ricochet around his skull; he sighed and turned on his heels,

"Yes?"

Jess held out a small box labelled ibuprofen, he raised his eyebrows. Jess rolled her eyes and offered the obviously clueless man an explanation,

"they will help with your head." She gently threw the tablets towards Becker, who caught them with ease and nodded,

"Thanks Jess." He said before turning on his heels and leaving the room.

Walking towards the SUV's, Becker signalled for Matt to drive, he wasn't taking any chances, he doubted he would actually be able to drive straight with his head the way it was, sitting himself heavily in the passenger seat he took out two pinky, red tablets, _typical Jess._ He thought with a small smirk. He sighed, realising he didn't have any water, he resorted to swallowing the large capsules without a drink, he forced them down as Abby entered the back of the car,

"How you feeling?" she asked with a small smile.

"I've felt better." He smiled back.

The rest of the car ride was in complete silence, the only noise being when Becker occasionally fiddled with his gun whilst staring absent mindedly out of the window, resting his forehead against the icy glass; thinking of Danny, wondering if he was still alive, he should have been there, he should have stopped him. The sound of the handbrake being used dragged Becker back to reality as he charged his gun and leapt out of the car, happily feeling the cool breeze across his face he turned to the entrance of the car park, silently praying that there wasn't an incursion, _just a routine job, please._ He dragged his feet and begrudgingly followed Abby and Matt into the car park. He sighed loudly as he felt the fresh air leave his face suddenly. He rounded a corner, gun raised. Nothing. Thanking whatever gods existed that this was so far easy. It didn't stay easy; however, as he heard a loud crash nearby, he swiftly turned hoping to see something so he didn't have to play a pathetic game of cat and mouse with whatever creature this would be. He could see absolutely nothing,

"Hello?" he realised just how ridiculous he sounded, but it seemed like the only logical thing to say. He heard a giggle coming from the corner of the storage room he was in, "Hello?" he repeated, more giggles, it was actually starting to freak him out, "Show yourself!" he demanded, "Identify yourself!"

It was a couple of seconds before a young girl, aged about ten or eleven, stumbled out from behind a trolley, looking sheepishly at her feet, he mousy brown hair falling over her face. She kicked the dust on the floor with her grubby blue trainer before looking up at Becker and grinning; she bounced on the balls of her feet and ran. Fast. Becker was taken by surprise and had to blink a few times before he realised what was happening, he leapt into action, following the young girl, he couldn't risk her seeing the anomaly or getting killed by a creature. The fact that he was taller meant that he was quickly catching up to the child, it would have been much easier if she didn't keep knocking things in his path as she ran,

"HEY! WAIT!"

The girl giggled again, clearly thinking that this was a game, before swiftly jumping around the corner and running straight through the anomaly.

"No." he breathed, completely shell shocked at what had just happened, he quickly glanced around, no Matt, no Abby, he hesitated for only a minute before following her through.

He was met on the other side with a sight that always chilled him to the bone. The future. He shivered slightly, taking in the ruined buildings, office blocks mainly, but also shops and cafés, he knew instantly that he needed to be quiet. He carefully made his way through the destroyed cars, his EMD permanently raised, he noticed he was becoming more and more twitchy and nervous, _should have brought back up. Idiot!_ He was pulled out of his thoughts after seeing the young girl enter a large office block at the end of the street; he instantly went after her, trying to be as silent as possible. He slid over the bonnet of what was once a green Vauxhall before slipping through the heavy metal door.

"Hello?" he whispered, careful not to trip on the old filing cabinets and chairs, he wondered what the girl was doing, running into here, she didn't seem frightened, in fact he would go as far as saying that she looked as though she belonged here, she seemed at home. His thoughts were viscously ripped from him as a large weight dragged him to the ground, he heard her scream, again and again,

"ANWEN! ANWEN!"

Who the hell was Anwen, he had no time to think of this however, as a pair of large canines sunk into his shoulder, Becker bit back a scream as he tried to reach for his EMD. He had no luck, it was just out of reach, his strength was failing quickly as he gave the creature a swift punch to the throat, he had no idea what was on top of him, all he knew was that it had a painful bite, with amazing precision he managed to hit the creature again, directly in the eye. The thing jumped back, shaking its head wildly, Becker took this opportunity to move back, or try to.

He couldn't move, he couldn't talk, he couldn't blink. It was as though some invisible force was pushing him into the ground, like a large weight had suddenly been dropped on him, he was completely defenceless, the animal was on its feet again, sadistically prowling around him, as if accessing him. It was now that Becker got his first good look at the creature. It looked like a cross between a wolf, a hyena and a German Shepard. Its fur was black with patches of dirty grey, blood matted the fur around its mouth and neck, it snarled, showing rough yellow canines stained with blood, his blood. He prepared himself for the pain and agony that was to come, he waited, but the pain never came. Instead a loud gunshot rang out, echoing through the empty air, and then, silence.

It seemed like forever until he became aware of another person's presence in the room; kind violet eyes searched his and a cool soft hand lay gently on his forehead, long dark hair brushed against his cheeks as the person leant over him before speaking,

"His pupils are dilated, he's conscious," the female stood up and clapped her hands, her graceful welsh accent filled the room once again, "Well come on Bill, spit spot!"

Becker felt himself being flung over someone's shoulder, he would have protested, if only he could move, the owner of the violet eyes spoke again,

"Strange looking gun, we'll take it with us. You." Becker guessed she was now talking to the young girl, her voice was harsh and demanding, "Get upstairs, we'll talk about this later." There was a pause, "Now!"

"Will he survive?" a deep voice- Becker guessed this was Bill- sounded near to him, the welsh woman spoke again,

"If I can help it he will."

**Any good? Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How the other half live**

**AN: thank you to my first reviewer; Kat183, and to those who have put this on their alerts and have favourite this already, it really means a lot.**

**To help stop confusion, here are the ages of the OC's that will be in future chapters;**

**Anwen Sebers- 21 Jack Hamilton- 41**

**Molly Hamilton- 38 Samantha Charter- 24**

**Bill Dowdy- 28 Leo Prager- 15**

**Becki Laymen- 17 Jamie Walters- 7**

**Lindsay Braff- 10 Lara Kohnert- 13**

**Riley Curtz- 9**

**Anyway, on with chapter 2…**

Chapter 2:

"Can I poke him with my stick?" a young Jamie Walters asked as he came through the door of the makeshift infirmary for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Anwen gave him a stern look as she patched up the captains shoulder,

"You dare." Jamie shrugged as he jumped up onto the end of the bed. He tilted his head to one side and squinted,

"Is he dead?"

Anwen laughed lightly before she answered,

"No, he's just unconscious." She answered with a smile.

"He's quite good looking actually." The voice of 13 year old Lara Kohnert filled the room, as she winked at Anwen, the woman in question answered quickly,

"Really? I hadn't noticed." She stated whilst deliberately avoiding looking at the shirtless man in the bed closest to her, "and I think," She changed the subject, "that you should be helping Molly with the cooking, should you not?"

Lara pulled a scornful face and pointed at the smug young boy sitting on the bed, "He gets to be in here, why can't I be in here?"

Anwen rolled her eyes, "He isn't supposed to be in here either. Take him with you." She added as an afterthought with a wave of her hand. Lara sighed dramatically and grabbed the young boy by the wrist and dragged him out of the room.

()()()()()()()()()()

An hour later Anwen was sat opposite Becki Laymen as the group of eleven discussed the next day's hunting schedule,

"I'll go out." Samantha offered whilst chewing a rather large piece of meat, Leo piped up, also with his mouth full,

"Yeah and if the new guy's awake then he can come too."

Anwen's head snapped up, "If he wakes up, then he can go home." She glanced around the group, none of her friend's gazes would meet hers, "what aren't you telling me?" the room fell completely silent, this irritated her no end, "guys?" she growled. Jack Hamilton answered quietly from the other side of the table,

"The gateways closed. Sorry." He looked down at his feet; he of all people knew how much Anwen always set her heart on getting people back to where they belonged. In her six years of being stuck here, she had never given up; so far she had helped three people get home.

"How is the patient anyway?" Becki asked, Anwen opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a quiet groan from the next room,

"Awake, apparently." Molly Hamilton spoke behind her cup.

Anwen was instantly on her feet, quickly swallowing the last of her water she jogged out of the room. The remaining people at the table shared a knowing smirk.

()()()()()()()()()()

Becker slowly opened his heavy eyelids and made to sit up, his muscles, however, protested as he felt a large wave of pain course through his body and was forced to lay his head against the pillow, he slowly glanced around the room, wondering where the hell he was. He tried moving his legs, they were stiff, as though someone had tied weights to him, he felt virtually pinned to the bed. A sharp pain suddenly swept through his arm, originating in his shoulder. He let out a groan and felt the bandage, he winced as pain shot through his body again as he heard the door to his right open gently, he turned his head to see the girl who had helped him. She gave a weak smile and slowly shut the door behind her. It was now that Becker could actually see her; she wore a large grey jacket over a black vest, with black shorts, grey tights and on her feet was a pair of battered military boot that came up to just below the knee.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, her voice gentle, "Stupid question, I know but I feel obliged to ask." She gave a weak laugh and turned to a small cabinet, pulling out a small syringe, she turned around,

"This should help with the pain." She stated softly, coming to a stand-still beside him, she noticed his confused expression, "Trust me." She added with a smile. When she was done she threw the now empty syringe in a small pot, before moving to the other side of the small room to the improvised fireplace, after adding a few small logs, she turned and brushed herself off,

"Do you want some paper and a pencil, talking can be quiet difficult for a few hours and I imagine you have a few questions."

Becker nodded and gratefully took the small pad from her grasp, he quickly scribbled;_ what's your name?_ She smiled and perched herself on the end of his bed,

"I'm Anwen, and you are?"

_Becker, where am i?_

"We think its America, around the year 6025."

_We?_

She gave a faint laugh, "There are eleven of us in total, and no doubt you'll meet everyone soon."

_Where's the anomaly?_

"Anomaly?" she hesitated, "oh you mean the gateways." Becker nodded as she continued her voice getting quieter and quieter, "your anomaly, as you call it, is… well…" she gave up trying to explain and instead looked him dead in the eye as she said; "sorry." Becker understood immediately, the anomaly had closed, leaving him stranded here, the young woman could obviously tell he was disappointed and tried to reason with him, "There is every chance that it might reopen, that sometimes happens here. Don't worry though, you will be looked after." She said with a smile and then mumbled, "Even if it means the occasional day of babysitting." Becker gave a small laugh at this and this in turn seemed to cheer her up as she beamed at him, before a penny seemed to drop in her mind as she realised something,

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten for two days!" Becker was about to answer but she cut him off, "I'll go get you something, hang on." And with that Becker was left on his own to calmly ponder what had just happened. His mind drifted back to Jess and the others; they wouldn't even know what had happened, or whether he was even alive. He tried to look on the bright side, at least he was actually alive, and there was every chance that the anomaly would re-open at any time. He was dragged out of his thoughts as the door opened again and Anwen walked in, carrying a tray of something that looked like soup with a small slice of bread and a cup of water,

"It's not much, but it's hot, and Molly does make the best soup, considering that she hasn't got much ingredients." She shrugged lightly and helped him to sit up. He soon tucked in as she once again sat on the end of the bed, she calmly kicked off her shoes and sat crossed legged as she began to explain and describe the new world that Becker now found himself in,

"So the dogs are the main predators, you got off pretty lightly, some of the adults can be 5" tall! There are these things that live in the sewers, their like large ape things, Jack calls them predators; they locate their prey using sound. No need to panic though, they rarely come to the surface. The raptor things though, they scare the hell out of me." She noted the look of confusion on Becker's face, "Imagine a velocirapter but it walks on two legs and has no tail." She shivered involuntarily as she described the creature. By now Becker had finished his meal and was listening intently, watching as she absent mindedly fiddled with her long deep auburn hair,

"Anyway," she said suddenly, pulling Becker back down to earth, "It's late and you need to rest, how's the shoulder?"

"Not too bad." Becker managed to say, his voice scratched his throat as he spoke.

"Great, if you need me, I'm in the next room." She flashed him a quick grin before picking up his empty plate and leaving the room.

**Any good? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**How the other half live**

**Disclaimer: I do not own primeval.**

**AN: I will hopefully be getting myself a beta reader as I have been told by a few readers about my numerous grammatical errors, so hopefully this will soon be sorted out. But for now, please enjoy...**

Chapter 3:

It was late, Becker would guess about two in the morning, when he heard quiet shuffling coming from the main room of the large decrepit apartment Becker now found himself living in. He hadn't left his room as of yet, although it had been four days since he had found himself completely stranded in this timeline. He hadn't quite found the courage to meet the rest of the group yet. So far he had met three of them; Anwen, an older man named Jack, and a young mischievous boy named Jamie who was constantly asking him questions ever since he had learnt that Becker was a military man. Jamie entertained him no end, with his dramatic description of time when the adults had protected him and in his own words, "saved the day." Anwen was always close by; either in the room with him or in the main room, where strangely enough she slept.

This was the main reason that Becker felt pulled to go and check on her, she seemed almost as disappointed as he had been when she told him that he was stuck here, perhaps even more disappointed. She seemed so strong and yet so weak at the same time, so untouchable and yet so vulnerable. To put it simply; she confused him.

He slid out of the bed, slowly, so as not to make too much noise. He opened his door a crack, he got a pretty good view of the main living room from his door, he was able to see the bedraggled sofa of which Anwen clearly used as a bed, and the end of the large wooden dining table. Anwen however was nowhere to be seen. He opened the door a bit more, just far enough so he could slip through and began to inch his way along the short corridor, avoiding the odd rotten floor board. He soon became acutely aware of how silent it was, he could no longer hear the shuffling that he had heard before, everything was quiet and it un-nerved him so he decided to pick up the pace. Turning the corner, he let out a deep sigh of pure relief, he saw Anwen sitting in an uncomfortable looking wicker chair in front of a large window, one knee pulled up to her chest as she grasped a pistol tightly in her hand. Her hair was tied in a loose bun at the top of her head; small strands had fallen and now framed her face which was extremely pale as she stared intently out of the window into the dark. Her finger was hovering dangerously close to the guns trigger.

"You should be in bed."

Becker jumped as she spoke, her voice strangely distant. He smiled slightly before walking up behind her and saying,

"So should you."

She nodded slowly, not in agreement but just so he knew she had heard him. She reluctantly pulled her gaze from the dark world outside.

"I thought I heard something." She laughed quietly, "We're on the thirteenth floor so we're probably safe. I'm just being paranoid." She suddenly stood up and gave a small smile, she waved off his obvious concern, "It's fine, honestly. I'm just constantly on edge, we're fine up here."

She seemed to be trying to reassure herself rather than Becker. Her smile faltered dramatically when an ear piercing scream erupted from the chilled air outside. She froze for a millisecond in shock, before pouncing into action and spinning around once again to face the window, Becker followed her actions, curious to see what could make such an inhumane noise, upon seeing the creature he instinctively froze, utterly terrified at what he saw;

There were three creatures, each at least 6" tall, they reminded him a lot of future predators, except on closer inspection, this was clearly not the case. They seemed to be perfectly balanced on two legs, although they looked top heavy. Their slim, bony frames were perfectly silhouetted against the pale concrete of the road, one stood on the bonnet of a wrecked red hatchback, sniffing the air. The two others seemed to be fighting over a thick slab of raw meat. Their eyes glowed ominously, like a cats in the dark. At this sight Becker turned away, fear creeping into his mind.

"Raptors?" He questioned quietly. She nodded as a confirmation, her eyes wide in terror, before she regained her senses.

She quickly slammed the window open, before leaning dangerously out of it, without knowing it Becker grabbed the back of her shirt, making sure she didn't fall to her death. She turned quickly and smiled, silently thanking him, he gave a smile back, still wondering what on earth she was planning on doing. She aimed her gun carefully, steadying herself and taking two deep breaths she fired a single shot before pulling herself back inside and slamming the window shut. Becker glanced outside to see the three creatures scatter in panic,

"You missed." He stated, slightly amused.

She turned and glared slightly, "I wasn't trying to hit them." Becker raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation, "You hit one and they will all come for you," she stated simply before setting her gun down and re-adjusting her hair. "You'd best get back to bed, I should too, I'll check on the kids first. Good night." She nodded to him before hurriedly leaving the room.

**I know this is a little shorter than my other chapters, I will try to keep them longer. As always; tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**How the other half live**

**AN: Sorry to say that although this story is off the discontinued list, it doesn't necessarily mean that I will update regularly, unless this becomes more popular than my other fics, they are my main priority right now, hope you understand. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval**

Chapter 4;

Jess sat at the ADD, biting her lip, the tears were threatening to fall once again and she couldn't help but cast her mind back to two days prior;

_She had been sitting in Lester's office when the group re-entered the hub. She prayed that they had brought Becker back with them but after seeing the crestfallen faces of her teammates, she soon knew otherwise. Taking a deep breath and brushing away some non-existent creases on her skirt, she stood and left the office of her superior, neither spoke a word; too immersed in their own thoughts to say a quick goodbye._

_The young brunette stepped slowly through the door and shut it gently, she turned to meet sorrowful faces of the team, or two of the team as Matt had walked straight to the direction of his office, clearly angry that he had lost a team member and a friend. Abby was by her side in an instant, gently rubbing her arm without saying a word. Connor stayed back and turned from the pair, swallowing hard, he made his way towards the ADD, he didn't know why he had sat at the large computer, in fact, he hadn't even registered his own movements. He sat in the field co-ordinaters chair in silence, thinking through the events of the day. Maybe Becker was okay, maybe the anomaly led to another time zone with people, yeah, sure, when did the ARC team ever get that lucky! Connor shook his head, not at the thought of the situation but at how predictable Becker could be, the scientist wasn't surprised to hear that he had gone through after a civilian, a child. Of course Becker was going to follow her, of course he would try and save her, the man could hardly stop himself. The nick name 'Action Man' was well deserved; so willing to risk his life for others, so willing to break his own his rule for the safety of a youngster._

_Abby had led Jess into a nearby lab, upon entering; the younger female had burst into tears. The blonde sat her down and knelt in front of her, she opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she realised that she had no words to say that would make this situation any better. So, instead, she stood back up and pulled her friend into a tight hug, blinking hard against her own tears that had threatened to fall. The two sat silently for about forty minutes before the anomaly alarm blared to life…_

"You okay?" Abby's concerned voice brought Jess back to earth. To which she landed with a crash before turning to the blonde and shrugging lightly.

"He still might make it back, you know. Connor and I were fine."

Jess tried to smile but failed before speaking quietly, "Yeah, I'll bear that in mind."

Abby leant on the desk, "I mean it, Jess. There's every chance that he's okay."

"I know." Jess stated with a small incline of her head, fighting a yawn that crawled up her throat.

"You look tired, you need to rest."

Jess shook her head, "I've tried, but, I just can't."

The blonde tilted her head to one side, "Would you promise to try if I got you the afternoon off?"

Jess nodded weakly. Abby returned the gesture and made her way toward Lester's office, one of the techies could man the ADD for the rest of the day.

()()()()()()()()()()

A loud knock made Becker almost fall off of his bed, it was the morning after the raptor incident and he hadn't had much sleep. He was, however, awake. He moved to put his top back on but a familiar welsh accent stopped him,

"Don't bother, that top is disgusting."

She was right, Becker realised as he glanced down, studying the item of clothing in his hand, blood covered the left shoulder where he had been bitten. The fabric had soaked it up completely and Becker knew that with the limited resources, it was never going to be cleaned. Anwen's voice soon sliced through his thoughts as she spoke again,

"I didn't know your size, but I reckon I've got a good eye." She grinned as she threw him bundle of fabric, which turned out to be another black shirt and some dark combat trousers along with some other needed items. Becker frowned, where had she gotten these things from? He decided to voice these thought and asked her. She hesitated shyly and made to leave the room but he pushed her for an answer,

"Come on, you have no money and I'm pretty sure that you didn't make them." He joked. She hesitated again but did answer,

"An anomaly, as you call it, opened and it led to 2001 and…"

"You stole them." He interrupted bluntly, she nodded, "Do it a lot do you?" he asked wryly,

"Oh yeah, I'm a pro." She laughed before pointing at the clothes that lay on his bed, "Get changed and meet me in the hall way." He raised a questioning eyebrow, "Well you need to meet the others, and there is someone that wants to apologise." She gave him a little wink before leaving the room.

Within ten minutes Becker was feeling comfortable again, having decided that he will never take clothes for granted again, he left the room. Anwen was soon walking down the narrow hall way, she smirked when she saw him,

"I told you I had a good eye." He nodded, smiling also. She held out her hand as she spoke, "They're all in the main room, come on." He took her hand, grateful for the small amount of comfort that her presence seemed to give. It was hard to imagine that he, a soldier, would be nervous around these new people, but the week's events had shaken him and the slightly arrogant, proud Captain had become a quiet and slightly edgy man. She led him to a dilapidated wooden door and opened it slowly. Becker was greeted with the smiling faces of eleven people, two he recognised as Jack and Jamie. He smiled back as Anwen began to introduce her friends.

"This is Molly." A tall, brunette lady smiled at him warmly, "Jack, you've met-" Becker nodded politely to the large blonde man of forty years old, "Sam-" A cheerful-looking platinum blonde young woman stood and sauntered over to shake his hand,

"Nice to meet you." She said with a small wink and a smile. Anwen rolled her eyes before speaking-

"Sam, don't." She turned to another man, leaning against the wall in the far corner, he was well built with short dark hair and dark eyes, he wore a large leather jacket, "And this is Bill." The man in question gave Becker a silent nod which the captain returned before turning away as Anwen spoke again-

"And the kids; Leo," A tall boy, about fifteen with unruly brown hair smiled at him, "Becki," A girl in her late teens with honey blonde hair grinned, "Jamie, again, you've met," the young bot saluted, "Lara," A girl, about thirteen, with black hair and pale skin smiled slightly, "Riley," A young boy, a little older than Jamie, waved, "And Lin-"

"I'm sorry!" The girl he had followed through the anomaly a few days earlier ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, continuously muttering '_Sorry'_ Becker breathed out a nervous laugh and looked down at her and smiled warmly before glancing at Anwen who finished her sentence-

"And Lindsay. Told you someone wanted to apologise."

Another '_sorry!'_ was heard, although it was slightly muffled. Becker looked down once again and saw Lindsay looking up at him.

"I'm sorry."

"I know, its fine, honestly."

Tears welled in the young girls eyes, "But I really am sorr-"

The welsh accent that Becker knew so well cut through the sentence as Anwen knelt down to Lindsay's height.

"That's enough now, aye? You are forgiven."

Little Lindsay nodded before letting go of Becker and leaping back towards her friends, all of which were sitting on the floor.

"so," Sam spoke, her voice dripping with sarcasm from beside him, "new guy; welcome to paradise."

**Please review, you know you want to. **


	5. Chapter 5

**How the other half live**

**AN: Firstly, a big thanks you to; NC and Kat183, both of who reviewed the last chapter.**

**And secondly; a disclaimer;**

**I don't own Primeval. Check!**

Welcome to paradise indeed. Although this place of which he was trapped could be seen as a hell hole, Becker had come to accept it as his temporary home. He had taken to forcing the beauty out of the landscape, trying his hardest to pull the good out of this otherwise dreadful situation he now found himself in. In fact, as he gazed across the landscape, he could see that actually, this place could be seen as stunning; a low orange glaze was cast over the horizon as the sun set rapidly, lighting each dilapidated building and shadowed, overgrown park, which now looked like lush forests of amber and green against the dull backdrop of the devilish landscape. He felt completely out of his depth as he looked towards Anwen; kneeling expertly on the branch beside him, pistol prepared to fire as she lightly perched a hand beside her, while Becker clung to the branch for fear of slipping. Yeah, this experience had definatly changed him. A light giggle pierced his thoughts.

"You alright?"

He turned to her and nodded, "Fine."

Anwen laughed again, "I'm gonna have to teach you how to balance properly aren't i?"

He nodded but said nothing, slightly embarrassed as he clutched the pistol in his hand. A penny seemed to drop in his mind; he had no idea where his EMD had gotten to, it was in Anwen's hand the last time he had seen it. He opened his mouth to voice his question but was shushed as the welsh woman put her fingers to her lips without looking up. He shut his mouth and frowned, noticing her posture; she was stiff and her eyes were fixed on a certain point about five metres away. He slowly, cautiously followed her line of sight and instinctively froze at the sight that was before him; one of the large dogs wandered silently through the clearing, it looked as grotesque as he remembered. It sniffed the air, trying to get a sense of any danger.

"It's alright, we're downwind from him." The rough voice of Bill spoke from the other side of Becker who nodded, glad that the two of them knew what he was doing.

"Why don't you just shoot it?" he asked, not really thinking. His eye for tactics was rusty and he really wasn't used to waiting around. Bill plainly ignored him, rolling his eyes at Becker's apparent stupidity. It was Anwen that answered him in a hushed tone-

"Waiting to see if it's part of a pack. If it is, then we can't-"

A loud gunshot echoed through the humid air. Anwen's head snapped towards Bill.

"Bill!"

"It was on its own." The large man argued.

"You couldn't have known that, what if-"Bill sliced through her sentence-

"Look, welshy,"

Anwen glared but Bill seemed to not notice.

"If you don't like the way I do things, don't bring me along."

"You offered to come!"

Bill said nothing, just smirked smugly. The two of them stared at each other for a while before Bill hopped out of the tree.

"Come on, princess, new guy. Let's get this back to the others."

Anwen rolled her eyes before hanging herself from the branch and dropping to her feet, Becker followed suit and the three of them made their way over to the, now dead, wolf.

"Who's carrying this back then?" The slightly larger male asked.

Anwen put her hands on her hips and smiled; feigning innocence.

"You kill it, you carry it."

Bill raised an eyebrow but none the less, hauled the carcass over his shoulder and made his way back towards the direction of their makeshift home. Anwen bit her lip before jogging after him, Becker followed, a little slower.

"Welshy?" Anwen quirked an eyebrow towards Bill who she now walked beside.

The man just shrugged and sped up, leaving the welsh girl to walk alongside Becker. She stuffed her hands deeply into the pockets of her leather jacket, keeping them from the cold air of dusk. She glanced across the horizon, from where they were, they could see quite a lot of the scenery. The twilight was slowly edging its way over the skyline, chasing away any light that lingered there. She stopped and sighed, edging closer to the edge of the forest as she did so. Becker followed her, not really wanting to leave her out alone.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but he heard her.

"Why?" He came to stand next to her but she didn't even glance his way.

"Because I know exactly how you feel right now."

He gave her a questioning look, to which she countered;

"It may have been six years ago, but I remember it like it was yesterday."

He stepped slightly closer to her, "What happened? How did you get here?"

Anwen took a deep breath as though she was about to speak but stayed quiet. She sat cross legged on the grass and licked her lips.

"It's just hard, seeing you, right at the beginning." She evaded his question.

Becker sat himself down beside her and spoke-

"You didn't answer my question."

She mumbled something incoherent before actually speaking up-

"I was fifteen."

That short sentence hurt and he winced slightly as her voice cracked, but she continued-

"I was staying late after school. I did gymnastics, you see? And I was practicing when I saw that weird light from the corridor outside of the gym, and me, being stupid, went to see what it was. I stood in front of it, and I looked at it, and it was beautiful." She breathed the last word and her breath hung, almost motionless in the empty, evening air, "And then my necklace," She absent mindedly fiddled with the loose chain around her neck, on which hung a small golden rocking horse, "it was pulled through, and I followed." She bit her lip as her eyes glazed over with tears that glittered in the light, or lack of.

Becker nodded silently, taking in what she had just said. He really hadn't expected her to spill all, but obviously she needed someone to talk to, and he really didn't mind being that person. He honestly couldn't imagine her as a teenager, but then again, she had been forced to grow up, forced to face the consequences of the small action that had changed her life completely. She spoke again, more to herself than to him-

"Two thousand and five, the year I disappeared of the face of the planet, as it were." She gave a small, almost nervous laugh before she stopped suddenly and turned to Becker.

"You know."

"Sorry?"

"When I came here, I knew nothing about the gateways, nothing at all. But you call them a scientific name and seem to know how they work," Becker could see where this was going, "When I told you that the gateway had closed, you didn't look surprised. Disappointed, yes, but not surprised."

Becker was now looking down at the slightly moist soil by his feet but her pleading voice made him look up, back to her.

"Becker? How do you know so much?"

And so it was, that then he began to explain everything; getting his job at the ARC, his first Anomaly mission, everything. Remembering everything that he had had was difficult, but he enjoyed telling her, she seemed so fascinated with it all. He spoke fondly of meeting Connor, Abby, Cutter, Matt and Jess, and even spoke of Sarah once or twice. It helped that she didn't speak; she just let him vent everything. He was in the middle of telling her of one of Connor's plans that had gone extremely wrong, when a loud barking noise made the two of them freeze. Anwen, wasting no time, grabbed his hand and set off in the direction that Bill had left.

"Damn dogs." She muttered under her breath as she pulled him into the building which was slightly warmer than the chilled air of outside.

He ate with the rest of the group that night; Molly had cooked the dog meat and made an odd stew. Jamie had immediately taken the seat to the left of Becker, swinging his legs from the bench at the side of the table as he tucked into the dinner. Lara sat to the right of him but said no words. Most of the time was spent with him telling them stories of the ARC and the rest of his team, back home. It was late when Molly dragged the younger kids off to bed, telling them that they could hear more tomorrow, they begrudgingly allowed her to put them to bed as Becker began an interesting conversation with Jack, this lasted many minutes after the rest had gone to sleep and only Anwen remained in the room with the two of them. She lay on the tattered sofa that was her bed, drifting in and out of consciousness, her eyelids fluttering every so often. Finally, Becker glanced over to see her fast asleep, a look of content on her features. Jack smiled and sighed lightly before pulling a blanket over her. He led Becker to his room and nodded goodnight.

**Tell me what you think. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**How the other half live**

**AN: A big thank-you to; NickyBecker, NC and Kat183, you're all brilliant.**

**AN2: I know I said that updates would be rare for this fic but at the moment; it just all seems to flow and the reviews feed my imagination. Updates may not be this quick in the future.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval.**

Chapter 6

Two weeks. Lester sighed as he glanced at the seven files that lay on his desk before him; replacements. None of which he found decent enough to look after the core team. His thought were interrupted when he heard the door open and close, knowing who it was, he didn't look up.

"Ah, James."

Phillip Burton.

"I see that you received the files I sent you."

Lester looked up, "Yes. Are these the only candidates?"

Phillip sat down heavily in the chair across from Lester, "No. I took the liberty of sorting through them and picking out the best."

"How very kind of you." Lester's voice dripped with sarcasm as he looked at the smug expression on Burton's face. The two men stared at each other in silence before Phillip spoke again-

"How is Miss Parker?"

Lester snorted lightly, "Do you care?"

"Of course." Phillip sat up straight as James glanced over towards the ADD and the nineteen year old sat at it, Burton continued, "The ARC team need to be efficient, James, if her emotions are clouding her judgement, I need to know."

Lester's head snapped back towards him, fixing him with a glare, "I can assure you, the team are being as efficient as possible, given the current circumstances."

His arrogant co-worker nodded silently before standing and making his way out. Upon opening the door, he turned.

"Take a good look at the candidates," He gestured to the files on the desk, "Make sure that they are right for the job; we don't want them running through an anomaly and getting lost." With this statement he left.

Lester sat, fuming behind his desk; knowing that the last statement was directed towards Becker's apparent idiocy. If anything; the whole situation made James admire the captain even more than he already had. Stopping his own thoughts from straying from the task at hand, he looked down once again and began to read the first file. After a minute or so, he placed it back down on the desk, un satisfied, and moved to read the next one. This pattern continued until he had read through each file three times. Finding that none of them were good enough; he slid them into the bin.

()()()()()()()()()

Becker sighed, completely exhausted, as he stared out of the window. He had been here for, what felt like forever. He was constantly looking out of the window, desperate to see the tell-tale shimmer of an anomaly, the reflection of light on the dusty tarmac that meant the possibility of going home. It was nearing sunset now, and the darkness that was night loomed just over the horizon, already the buildings in the distance were shadowed, creating eerie shapes against the gloom. The night seemed to come quicker here and he noticed that already, there were stars behind the thin layer of grey cloud in the sky. He sat on the window sill with his feet up in front of him, his fore head resting on the cool glass. Feeling eyes on him, he turned, only to see Bill; sitting beside Anwen with his arm casually draped across the back of the sofa behind her, glaring at him. Becker sat up a little straighter, narrowing his eyes at the haughty brute of a man, the two kept eye contact before Bill turned away after being spoken to. Becker kept his eyes fixed on the back of his head for a moment longer before turning the world outside once again.

He no longer registered the group of eleven behind him, all of which were having an animated conversation whilst some of the younger children acted out what they called an 'action scene' from the day; A dog attack which had left young Lindsay hiding in a tree for few hours before any of the adults had found her. That girl always seemed to cause the trouble, Becker noted. It was completely dark now and he heard Molly and Sam drag the children off to bed whilst Jack and Bill had gone to do some final checks of the building. Whether they had asked him to help, Becker didn't know as he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice.

Anwen set herself the task of making sure that all of the windows were secure. She trudged around, yawning as she checked each one before coming to the one that Becker was sat at.

"Can you check that one for me?"

Becker checked and nodded, Anwen mimicked his gesture and turned around, sitting herself heavily on the sofa, she turned back to him.

"You helped a lot today."

She was right; it had been him that had actually found Lindsay. Anwen continued-

"Without you, we'd probably still be looking for her." She laughed lightly and this made Becker smile.

He scrutinized her as she stood and began pottering around, awkwardly moving things that didn't need to be moved.

He stood and leant against the wall, "Are you okay?"

It was a valid question; ever since she had told him about her past, she had dodged him, purposefully not putting herself in a situation where she would have to talk to him. She turned on her heels to face him, an image of feigned innocence clear on her face.

"Hmm?"

"I said; are you okay?"

"Yes." She answered too quickly for Becker's liking.

Anwen turned once again and began to fiddle with odd bits of furniture, praying that he would get the hint and leave it.

He noted her nervousness around him. She behaved almost like she was hiding something. He realised that he didn't know her all too well, but figured that he could read her body language easily; she definatly wasn't in a good mood.

"Why do you ask?"

Becker shrugged as casually as he could; trying to act as though her evasiveness didn't bother him.

It truly did.

"You've been quiet."

She set her chin in defiance, "There hasn't really been much to talk about."

The conversation was getting slightly awkward. Why wouldn't she trust him?

He opened his mouth to speak, but a distant '_Anwen!'_ stopped him.

She, in turn, froze, her face changing a frightening shade of pale. Her lips thinned and her fists clenched before she bolted into action; grabbing a small blade and a pistol from the table beside her. She sprinted through the door and down the corridor, Becker following close behind her.

"Sam!" The urgency in her voice was apparent and the blonde woman soon appeared by her side, equipping herself with a large pistol.

"I heard."

Another yell was heard from downstairs.

The three of them jumped several steps at a time and eventually landed in the destroyed foyer of the building. Through the broken glass doors, they observed the scene before them; Bill was edging his way towards the building, his back to the group, he had an arm wrapped around another person, a young woman by the look of it. He was repeatedly firing shots at several oncoming raptors, Jack beside him, doing the same. About four of the raptors were now on the floor, dying or dead, but the oncoming hoard of about twenty still moved towards them. Bill glanced over his shoulder and yelled, unable to remove the fear from his voice-

"Well come on, move it!"

Not needing to be told twice; the three of them moved forward methodically. Happy to be part of the action; Becker drew his pistol, needing a small amount of time to aim; he fired, managing to put a bullet through a raptors skull. Anwen was by his side, firing bullets as though they were going out of fashion, hitting her mark several times while Sam stood by Jack, who was now limping but managing to hold his own.

Hush fell suddenly as the creatures withdrew; running up alleyways and scurrying over destroyed cars. The sound of claws scratching against metal echoed through the air for a minor minute and then silence. All breathed a large sigh of relief before looking around, unsure. Jack was now leaning against the wall and breathing heavily. Anwen took a few steps forward, scanning the surrounding trees and buildings. Seeing nothing, she turned to the girl, who looked about sixteen, and was sobbing quietly. Anwen released Bills hold of her.

"It's okay, you're safe. Now, what's your name?"

"_Lydia!"_

A far off call suddenly hushed the group once again. Anwen spoke softly-

"So, you'll be Lydia then?"

The young girl nodded.

"And that's your… brother?" She guessed.

Another nod.

"Brilliant. Becker?"

He looked up.

"With me?"

"Sure."

Yet another glare from Bill was sent Becker's way. He merely rolled his eyes.

Anwen studied the two of them; pondering their relationship, it was obvious that the two didn't get on and she wondered why. These thoughts, however, were pushed to the back of her mind as another desperate call echoed through the chilled air.

Followed by a scream.

"Bill get everyone inside."

The man in question looked as though he was about to protest but a pleading look from the welsh woman made him nod. Anwen grabbed Becker's wrist and pulled him in the direction of the now ear shattering screams.

**I'm not too sure about this chapter, what did you think?**

**Remember; more reviews = quicker update (Hopefully)**

'**Till the next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**How the other half live**

**AN: Only one review for the last chapter, so thank you NC.**

**Also, thanks to those who have alerted this, it means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval.**

Chapter 7

Anwen led Becker down a small alleyway, which looked as though it used to be lined with small trees and several bushes, although it was now a small, narrow wasteland of dirt and grime. He followed, both being as silent as possible; hoping to escape the detection of the raptors which would, quite possibly, mean a terribly gruesome death. From the look on her face anyone would guess that she was in a foul mood, angry that she was made to walk in the crisp evening air. Becker knew better; there was a small glimmer of excitement in her eyes and from the grip that she still had on Becker's hand, her veins were flooded with a large amount of adrenaline. She led him further down the narrow path before lurching left. The two of them slipped into a small petrol station, or what used to be a small petrol station. They sprinted straight through the building until they were out the other side. The two of them picked their way gently across the road, minding the litter and debris that scattered the floor, guns raised. It was then that he noticed that the screaming had stopped.

That didn't bode well.

"Around the corner?" She guessed.

Becker nodded and they moved forward.

Nearing the corner, the tell-tale sound of claws against flesh and the scurrying of raptors could be heard. Anwen let out a shaky breath as she neared the turning whilst mentally preparing herself for whatever dreadful sight would befall herself and the captain beside her. She shrunk into the shadows of the wall, Becker doing the same.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

She glanced around the brick of the building, her eyes seeing past the turn in the road and the scene. Three raptors; one over the body, two a little further off. Her finger hovered dangerously close to the trigger of the pistol in her hand as she inched her way closer to the edge of the wall. She stood stock still before raising her gun to the sky and firing a single shot, much like she had done a week prior. As predicted, the raptors scattered, leaving the supposedly dead body in the road.

Becker made his way cautiously towards the man on the floor, Anwen close behind. They soon stopped at the lifeless form on the floor; red smeared a once grey shirt and a handsome face was covered in crimson liquid which was flowing freely from a large cut just above his left eyebrow and his blonde hair was coloured grey with dust.

Becker knelt down and felt for a pulse. At first, he could feel nothing but after a few seconds- which seemed like hours- a feint beat could be felt.

"He's alive." He stated quietly.

Anwen's face immediately brightened, she may enjoy danger but could never endure the loss of an innocent person's life, even if she didn't know them. She nodded, clearing her thoughts.

"We need to get him back, Molly and I can help."

Becker agreed and, as gently as possible, hauled the unconscious man over his shoulder.

()()()()()()()()

Most of the walk back was silent, with Anwen frequently checking that the two men that now accompanying her were okay. All was quiet before the welsh woman spoke-

"I'm sorry about Bill." She looked down at her feet and kicked at some dust, almost as if she were ashamed.

Becker breathed out a laugh but said nothing.

"I'll talk to him." She suggested.

"Anwen, there's no nee-"

"Becker," she imitated his tone before turning, "I said, I'll talk to him."

Too tired to argue back, Becker nodded.

Anwen stayed a few steps ahead of the soldier, scanning the area. It was almost completely pitch black as the two of them reached the abandoned petrol station, the darkness made by the jagged edges of the walls created shadows where shadows wouldn't normally be. Their breath hung, suspended in the chilled air as the made their way forward. A sound from behind them made Anwen stop, stock still before spinning slowly on her heels, gripping the pistol tightly in her right hand. An upturned car lay near a pump in the corner. A shape shifted from under the bonnet and eyes glinted, studying the three humans.

"Becker?" Anwen whispered, without turning from the car.

Becker nodded.

"We need to move," She paused for a couple of seconds before whispering desperately, "Now."

She pushed him in front of her as they headed for the door of the petrol station. Becker made it through the door seconds before the young woman behind him, who narrowly avoided a bite of her ankle from the creature of which was pursuing them. Becker gently placed the man he was carrying on the floor before quickly moving over to help Anwen with the door.

"Hold it." Her voice was strained as she moved away to drag a shelving unit forward and pushing it across the door, blocking it and keeping it from opening.

The two of them breathed deeply and Anwen moved to sit against the grimy wall of the room. The banging on the door from the, clearly aggravated, dog outside echoed around the empty building. The captain moved towards the window and parted the blinds just in time to see five other dogs appear from the gloom. The first had finally given up on trying to get in and was now prowling and pacing the length of the front of the building as the others of the group joined it, their grey fur glinting slightly in the pale moonlight.

"They won't be able to get in."

Anwen's light welsh accent filled his ear suddenly and he turned to her as she continued to speak—

"We'll stay here tonight, although," She gestured to the unconscious man on the floor, "I don't know whether he'll last. He's badly hurt."

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Hopefully a few more reviews for this chapter?**


	8. Chapter 8

**How The Other Half Live**

**AN: A big thank you to NC and Kat183 for their reviews on the last chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval.**

Chapter 8-

Becker glanced down at her sleeping form, her features were set in contentment; her eyes lightly shut. She didn't seem to be sleeping too heavily, just dozing in the early morning sun which streamed through the gaps in the blinds, illuminating the dust particles, of which floated lazily in the air around the room. She had only been asleep for about an hour, having constantly been checking on the now, so called, patient of hers. He glanced over at the man in question, they had tried to make him as comfortable as possible and Anwen had laid her leather jacket on the ground in order to support his head. Even whilst sleeping softly in the sun, the man looked grossly ill and weak. He had, however, managed to survive the night- a fact of which Becker knew Anwen would be severely grateful for.

She shifted slightly as she woke, running a hand through her hair and squinting as the glaring sunlight consumed her sight. Lifting her head off of his shoulder, she stood and moved towards the window, after a moment of searching the surrounding area, she moved back to the man on the floor; clearly satisfied that there, now, was no threat.

Anwen gently reached out, holding two delicate fingers to the man's throat. For a couple of seconds, she didn't move and Becker instantly began to suspect the worst but after that short time of hesitation she grinned.

"He's still with us, but he's freezing." She looked up to meet Becker's gaze, her features now serious, "We need to move him now."

He nodded and made his way towards the door. Before pulling the shelving unit away, he had a quick glance through the window, there was no evidence that the dogs had even been there the night previously, and no sign that they were still there at all. Contented, he began to shift the unit to the side, so he was able to open the door.

With one last check, Becker moved over to the man on the floor and carefully lifted him from the ground. He groaned slightly in his slumber but there were no other signs of life from him. After making final checks of the makeshift bandages around his torso, the three set of.

**()()()()()()()**

"Anwen! Becker!" A hushed call echoed through the air as Sam poked her head out of an upstairs window, before turning back into the room, "Guys, they're back!"

After saying this, the blonde was roughly pushed aside, an indignant scowl on her face, and was replaced by Jack, who glanced curiously out at them before shutting the window and disappearing. A few minutes later, Anwen and Becker were met with a group of four as they stumbled down the stairs in the lobby. The two were surprised to see Molly- who rarely left the apartment- at the rear of the group; she instantly pushed through the others and pulled Anwen to her.

"I thought the worst had happened." She stated into the welsh woman's shoulder.

Anwen chuckled lightly, "Not a chance."

Both Bill and Jack (Who still limped slightly and grimaced occasionally) helped to take the new found man up the stairs, the three women; Anwen, Molly and Sam followed behind. When arriving back upstairs, Bill gently pushed past the younger members of the 'household' and held the door of the small infirmary open, so as to let Jack pass through with the patient. After laying the young man on the bed, the men left, leaving the woman to try and do as much as they could for their new found patient.

Sam sucked in a deep breath through gritted teeth as she gently peeled the man's shirt away from his skin to reveal several deep gashes to the stomach and chest, several were oozing crimson blood and others were merely surrounded by a pool of the red liquid. Anwen's eyes widened, as did Molly's.

"We need to put pressure on the wounds." Anwen stated before moving to the table and going to grab some linen.

Molly's authoritive voice stopped her—

"Nope, not you."

Anwen spun on her heel, chin set in defiance. Molly's face turned sympathetic as she glanced at the younger woman.

"Anwen, you need to rest. You're exhausted."

"I'm fine." Anwen spoke too quickly for Molly's liking.

"Please, we can handle this." She gestured to Sam behind her who looked up and smiled at Anwen, urging her friend that they truly could handle this.

"But-"

"No." Molly interrupted, she pointed to the door, "out, now!"

With a growl of frustration, Anwen left, slamming the door behind her.

**()()()()()()()()**

Walking into the main room, Anwen took note of just how quiet it was. She glanced around and saw why; Lydia was curled up on the sofa, fast asleep. Bill had just pulled a blanket, _Anwen's_ _blanket_ over her shoulders. The welsh woman felt something stir in the pit of her stomach, jealousy? She frowned; jealous of Bill? Not a chance.

Instead she put it down to her mood; helping people is what she was good at and after being kicked out of the infirmary, she just felt useless. Sitting down at the table, she began to tap the wood, looking for some way to entertain herself. This went on for a minute or two until a large hand clamped her own to the table. She turned to the side to see Bill, pinning her with a slight glare, she glared back and his face suddenly softened slightly.

"Drink?" he asked.

Anwen nodded, mumbling-

"Please."

Bill complied and brought her a small glass of water; she drank gratefully before resting her head on the wood and closing her eyes, the quietness of the room lulling her to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**How The Other Half Live**

**AN: Thanks to Kat183 for reviewing chapter eight.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval.**

Chapter 9-

A knock sounded from the door. Lester looked up, only slightly interested in who was about to walk through his door.

"Come in." He stated, waving through the glass, ushering the woman in.

"Warren Haynes for you, sir."

"Thank-you." The blonde woman left as another man –Becker's replacement- stepped into the office.

Lester studied him; wearing all black, of course, dirty blonde hair, green eyes, tall and tanned. He stood and shook his hand before sitting back down and ushering Haynes to do the same. The situation was ever so slightly awkward. James swallowed.

"I take it that you have been well briefed?"

"Yes, sir." Haynes raised an eyebrow, "Dinosaurs?"

"Yes." Lester answered simply, before adding, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get used to it."

James quickly cast a glance over to the ADD. The team had gathered, curious to see the new comer. He knew them very well by now and, although that they obviously missed Becker dearly; he also knew that they would welcome Haynes as best they could. He just hoped that it would all go smoothly. The Captain had good credentials, after all, and was possibly the best pick out of the number of CV's that he had received. He turned back to the Captain opposite him.

"Matt will assure that you are perfectly comfortable with the EMD's, I assume that won't be a problem?"

Haynes shook his head, "Not at all, although, surely it would be a better idea to use lethal weapons. I mean, if we are fighting _dinosaurs_," he spoke with hesitancy, "Then surely you'd rather them dead than, just knocked out."

Lester sighed, "Any problems, talk to Abby. She's sure to change your mind."

Warren nodded, not entirely happy with the welcome he had received so far, then again, if they had lost a team mate, then, of course, they'd be slightly edgy.

**()()()()()()()()**

It had been a week since Lydia and her brother – now known as Blake- had stepped through the anomaly and had come through to the group's time. Anwen wasn't particularly tolerant of Lydia's constant complaining and begging to go home. In fact, she spent most of her time avoiding the sixteen year old. She didn't feel guilty about doing this (Normally a person would, right?) but instead, doing this didn't bother her at all. Spending all of the past six years in this world had hardened her, whereas as a youngster, she was just about ready to give anybody a chance, now she chose her friends with care. She felt that she couldn't deal with constant whining. She was being harsh, she knew it, but she just didn't care.

"You were just as bad, Y'know?"

Anwen turned to Molly, a slight, indignant fire in her eyes. Molly clarified—

"Dependant on Jack? You don't remember?" Molly raised her eyebrows, slightly amused.

Anwen scoffed, "I wasn't _that _bad."

"You don't remember your first week?"

"No." Anwen turned from the older woman as she continued—

"You spent all of your time curled up in the corner of the infirmary…" Molly nudged.

"I was fifteen!" The welsh woman defended.

"And she's only sixteen."

Anwen merely glared at her. After a few minutes, Molly gave up and left her on her own in the main room, sighing as she did so. Sometimes Anwen could be unbelievably stubborn.

Anwen sat alone then. Pondering on the conversation that had just happened. For a while, the room stayed perfectly silent, with the boys out hunting and Molly and Sam with the children, the room was empty. That was, until seventeen year old Rebecca walked in.

"Everything alright?"

"Yep." She answered, popping the 'p' in a tone of slight annoyance.

Rebecca raised an eyebrow, "You're sure?"

Anwen's tone softened as she looked up at the younger female—

"I'm fine, Becki."

"You want some company?" the blonde asked.

Anwen nodded as Rebecca sat opposite her. A comfortable silence filled the air for a few minutes, before—

"So, what's up with you and Bill?"

Anwen groaned, aggravated, "Can we just drop it?"

Becki held her hands up in defence, "Fine."

"Thank-you." Anwen mumbled.

Again, hush filled the room as the two women took several mouthfuls of water from the plastic cups in their hands.

"So, what exactly is up with you, then?"

"Becki!" Anwen reprimanded, "Please!"

"Are you bored?" Becki suddenly asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Are. You. Bored?"

Anwen shrugged, "Sort of, yeah. Why?"

A wryly smile appeared on the younger girls features.

"Y'know the sewers?"

Anwen knew instantly what she was going to ask.

"No." She said, "Not a chance."

"Oh, c'mon," Becki groaned, "Since when have you played by the rules?"

Anwen spoke next, her voice full of authority, "No. We're not going down there, you're insane."

The blonde opposite scowled and folded her arms. Having never seen what was down there, Becki had always wanted to venture below ground level.

"Why not?"

"Predators, perhaps? And goodness knows what else." Anwen said, in complete disbelief that anyone would ever go down there.

"We'll only go as far as the church up the road, promise." Rebecca pleaded.

Crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the table, Anwen scrutinized the younger woman.

"Only as far as the church?" She mentally hit herself, why was she agreeing to this?

Becki nodded, "I swear."

The welsh woman sighed, disappointed in herself as she said—

"Fine, but we'd better go quickly; the guy's will be back soon."

And with that, the two packed up and quickly left, both, on this inside, knowing that this was a terrible idea.


	10. Chapter 10

**How The Other Half Live**

**AN: Thank-you to Kat183 for reviewing the last chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval.**

Chapter 10-

This was a bad idea.

This was a really bad idea.

These were the thoughts going through Anwen's head as she stood and looked down the manhole cover, of which the two of them had lifted from the ground. The looked into the dark depths of the tunnels, eyebrows slightly furrowed, wondering whether they should continue down into them. Rebecca shrugged, a completely straight expression on her face before beginning to make her way down the cold metal ladder. She made it halfway down before Anwen's voice stopped her—

"Becki," She started slowly, "Come back up."

Becki pulled a scornful face.

"C'mon Annie, don't chicken out on me now."

"This is a bad idea." Anwen whispered, "And keep your voice down."

Rebecca merely stared blankly up at her.

"Come back up, now." Anwen repeated, "This is a terrible idea."

"Oh, don't be such a child!" Becki scolded, "You're as bad as Lydia."

Anwen huffed, "Excuse me?"

"Moaning," Rebecca drawled, "Always with the moaning."

Anwen was getting increasingly more frustrated by the second.

"Rebecca Layman! Get your backside up here now!" She managed to contain her anger to just a whisper, just about.

The younger woman rolled her eyes and continued on down into the sewers.

"Becki?" she was becoming desperate now.

The girl in question's voice echoed up through the dark—

"Come down and _protect _me if it bothers you that much."

Anwen spun on her heels, searching the surrounding area, urgently hoping to see Becker or Bill or anyone. Upon seeing the immediate area deserted, she made the decision to venture after the seventeen year old.

**)()()()()()()()()(**

The bottom few rungs of the ladder had all but disintegrated and so, Anwen had to jump down. She landed in a puddle and winced as the sound of her boots hitting the ground echoed through the empty tunnels. She closed her eyes and took a deep, quiet breath.

This really was a disgraceful idea.

She licked her lips, "Becki?"

No answer.

She took another gentle step forward, cursing inwardly at the sound of her own, heavy breathing. Anwen began to move forward once more, gun in hand, trying to stay calm. A distant, scratching sound of movement on stone and brick caused her to halt. She studied her surroundings inch by inch, trying to prove to herself that, for the moment, she was safe.

"C'mon," she mumbled, "Where are you?"

She soon came to a 'T' junction in the tunnels and resisted the urge to groan in frustration at how ridiculously dark each tunnel was. Her hand began to shake as the realisation of how useless she was hit her like a tsunami. She blinked back the tears of hopelessness as she continued, taking the right tunnel; heading towards the church. The light faded gradually with each step and pretty soon, she could only see about a metre in front of her.

She was not happy with herself. She was the authoritive figure, she shouldn't have agreed with Rebecca in the first place. Why did she become so stupid when she was in a bad mood?

She was dragged viscously from her thoughts as she was grabbed from the right. A hand covered her mouth as an arm wrapped around her torso.

"Yeah," a voice whispered close to her ear, "This may have been a bit of a mistake."

It was Becki. In all honesty, Anwen was just happy to see that she was alive. However, the clicking of the predator froze her in utter terror. They were close, so very close to the two of them now and the women's breath caught in their throats as the sound slowly passed them by.

"We need to leave," Anwen whispered, "Now."

For once, Rebecca agreed, clearly she had had her fill of death defying danger for a while. Or, Anwen hoped she had, anyway.

Anwen grabbed Becky's wrist and pulled her along the tunnels. The two tried to be as quiet as possible but to no avail. A predator cut them off, standing at the beginning of the tunnel. For a second or two, it didn't move, assessing its new found prey. Anwen bit her bottom lip as she pushed the younger girl behind her. She began to ready her gun without taking her eyes off of the creature before her. It tilted its head to one side, clearly happy that it had a larger meal than normal presented to it.

"When I say, run." Anwen instructed.

"What-"

"Just do it."

It was then that the predator chose the time to charge. Anwen waited until the final moment before shouting—

"Now!"

Rebecca reluctantly left her friend and sprinted towards the end of the tunnel, she turned before reaching the ladder. Just in time to see Anwen thrown roughly into the tunnel wall, she hit the dark stone, her limbs flailing like a rag doll. The gun fell from the welsh woman's grip and landed a few metres from her, she pulled the knife from her boot and readied herself for the onslaught.

Rebecca's 'fight or flight' instinct kicked in and, knowing that there was nothing she could do to help, she quickly climbed the ladder, tears of panic and guilt forming in her eyes, and she ran. She ran back to the apartment, praying to whatever gods existed, that Becker and Bill were back.

**Short, I know, but I like to build the tension.**

**Two reviews and I'll update tonight. That's a promise.**


	11. Chapter 11

**How The Other Half Live**

**AN: A big thank-you to Beth Becker and Kat183 for their reviews on the last chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval**

Chapter 11-

Rebecca ran, faster than she ever thought possible of herself, toward the large tower block. She jumped through the broken glass door and stumbled towards the stairs.

"Becker?" She called desperately, "Bill?"

She tripped several times whilst making her way hastily up the stairs and towards the thirteenth floor of the building.

"Oh god, please be back." She whispered to herself.

Out of breath but refusing to slow down, she launched herself through the door.

"Becker?" She called out again, her voice almost masked fully by her shear panic, "Bill?"

She sprinted into the main room and almost ran into the men in question as they got to their feet. Bill took her gently by the shoulders.

"Becki? What is it? What's wrong?" He'd never seen her in such a state before.

Becker appeared by his side and spoke to the teenager—

"Rebecca? What is it?"

"It's Anwen!" The young blonde choked.

The two men instantly tensed and Bill's grip tightened on her shoulders.

"Where is she?"

"The sewers, there was a predator, she told me to run. I swear, I didn't want to leave her, I'm sorry!"

Bill let her go and made his way over to the table. Throwing Becker a pistol, he turned to the older blonde in the room.

"Sam?"

She stood and grabbed her own gun, "I'm coming."

"We need to move quickly." Becker stated, attaching a pistol to his belt before leading the way out of the room.

Becki fell to the ground, sobbing. She bit her knuckle as Molly knelt beside her.

**)()()()()()()()(**

The three ran, as fast as they could, in the ever dying light of the evening sunset that bleached the sky red. Becker just hoped that this wasn't a sign.

Sam had led the way to the open manhole cover and had jumped down without a second thought, Becker followed and Bill jumped down last lighting a torch and illuminating the dank tunnel.

"Stay quiet." Becker ordered, his voice hushed.

Sam walked quietly ahead of them, shinning her own torch into the darkness. She turned back to the men behind her.

"I can't see a thing." She stated frantically, "What if she's-"

"Don't." Bill interrupted storming past her.

She ran her hand through her cropped blonde hair and let out a shaky breath of evident worry. Becker shared a look with her before stepping towards her and laying a hand on her shoulder and following Bill. The three of them turned the corner and froze, for there, in the middle of the tunnel, silhouetted against the black backdrop of the grimy brick, lay a figure, slumped against the ground.

"No," Sam begged quietly, "Please, no."

She ran forward, gripping her torch in shear anxiety. The two men seemed frozen to the spot, for fear that the absolute worst had happened. Becker recovered first and followed Sam down the dark passageway. She had stopped a few metres from the figure and Becker caught up, once again, laying a hand softly on her shoulder. He breathed a deep sigh of pure relief as he realise that the figure was not Anwen but a dead future predator. He felt a smile that matched that of Sam's grace his features before he turned back to Bill.

"It's alright. It's a predator."

The relief on the other man's face was plain to see, even in the dark. He truly cared for her a lot, even if he had a hard time showing most days. He came to stand beside the body, studying it.

"Is it dead? Did she kill it?" Sam asked, her voice wavering slightly.

Bill rolled the creature over with his foot, revealing several wounds to its chest and limbs. A knife was imbedded deep into its eye. Yes, the creature was, in fact, dead.

"She must be around here somewhere." Becker said, beginning to move on further down the tunnel.

Coming to a 'T' junction the group frowned, which way should they go now? Bill spoke up, making the decision—

"I'll go left. Becker, take Sam and go right."

Becker nodded.

"Look after yourself." Sam whispered before being led away by Becker.

**)()()()()()()()(**

"There's blood." Sam stated quietly.

Becker nodded and came to the spot of which Sam was pointing. She was right; tell-tale crimson liquid trailed in small pools away from the two of them. Cautiously, they began to follow it, edging further and further, deeper and deeper into the dark. The blood was getting harder to see, but was becoming more frequent and Sam was pretty sure that she had stepped in it a couple of times. However, she was far too focussed on finding her friend alive and well.

The trail led around a corner and into a small storage area, shuffling could be heard from the dark. The two shared a cautious look, each wondering whether they should go around the corner without knowing what would be there. They agreed that Becker would go first and, with him leading, they edged around the brick.

The sight before them would have paled even the hardest of men.

Anwen edged her way, painfully slowly, towards the wall behind her in fear. She had grabbed the nearest object to her and held it up, ready to go down fighting. She groaned as the movement stretched the wound on her waist and let, even more, blood soak through her top. She held the wooden plank up as high as she could which, in reality, wouldn't have helped to defend her much at all.

A light suddenly illuminated her face and she shut her eyes, barricading the light out. She was just about giving up until a cool hand touched her cheek.

"Anwen?" She recognised the voice but refused to open her eyes.

A second voice, a female voice, spoke next from beside her ear.

"Annie?" a pause, "Honey, c'mon, open your eyes for us." The voice was pleading, begging her.

But she didn't care, she was far too tired. Another hand came to mirror the first and the first person spoke again.

"I'm going to take a look at your side, okay?"

She didn't respond but the hands moved anyway. Her vest was rolled up and a whimper escaped her lips as the fabric was pulled away from the wound.

Sam gasped at the gruesome sight before her, blood covered her friends torso and hips, a gaping wound bled profusely making the blonde swallow a small amount of bile that had made its way up her throat.

Anwen's hand came to rest on the wound; she was clearly trying to stop the blood flow. She held her friends face and spoke softly to the woman, who still hadn't opened her eyes.

"Honey, you've got to let Becker take a look, c'mon, take your hand away, yeah?"

Anwen felt a hand lay on hers, the person gripped her wrist gently and removed her hand from the wound, she fought as much as she could but quickly ran out of energy.

"Sam?" The blonde turned to the captain beside her.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stand by the entrance; make sure there are no more predators coming?"

She nodded, "Sure."

And with that, she kissed her friends forehead and moved off.

Quickly, Becker pulled his jacket from his shoulders and deftly wrapped it around Anwen's waist.

"Becker?" It was no more than a mumble, but he heard it.

He glanced at her as she brushed her fringe from her face, leaving a large smudge of blood across her forehead.

"This is going to hurt." He stated gently before tying the jumper tightly around her waist.

She whimpered and, although he hated doing it, he had to cover her mouth with his hand, stopping her from making too much noise.

"You have to be quiet." He whispered.

She bit her lip and nodded, tears forming in her eyes. He hated seeing her like this, truly, he did.

"Sam, go and get Bill. We'll meet you back at the apartment."

"Will she be okay?" Sam bit her lip as her voice wavered in worry.

Becker didn't reply.

"Answer me."

"She's lost a lot of blood; I need to get her back to Molly." (He picked Anwen off of the ground) "Now, go." He ordered.

Sam obliged and ran off into the dark.

Becker only hoped that he'd make it back without any trouble.

**Just as I promised. Perhaps a couple more reviews for this one?**


	12. Chapter 12

**How The Other Half Live**

**AN: This is not an action packed chapter but for those who wanted more on Anwen's past, then this is like an 'Aladdin's Cave' of memories.**

**Big thank-you to Kat183, NC and the anonymous reviewer for your reviews on chapter eleven.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval.**

Chapter 12-

"_Hey, Anwen!" A tall brunette teen called, "Come back here!"_

_Austina Sebers hopelessly ran after her six year old sister through the park. The response to her tired plea was a loud giggle. Clearly Anwen thought that this was a game._

"_Anwen! C'mon. Mum want's us back home!"_

_The young girl ahead of her had now disappeared into the trees about five metres away. _

_Anwen sprinted ahead of her sister into the trees. She refused to give up and go back home; Auz would have to catch her to get her home for dinner. She wasn't hungry anyway. No, Auz was going to have to play one more game. Checking behind her shoulder she saw that she was, in fact, gaining a lead on the fifteen year old following her._

_Quickly, she darted behind a thick tree; hiding from Auz's view._

_The padding sound of her sister footsteps soon sounded close by._

"_Anwen?" It was a hushed and irritated whisper._

_The six year old held her breath as she felt Auz come closer to the tree of which was her hiding place. She shifted on the balls of her feet in exited anticipation._

"_Anwen? Where the hell are you?" This question was followed by a quiet string of curse words that the six year old girl shouldn't really have heard._

_The footsteps came closer and Anwen chose this time to strike—_

"_Boo!" She twirled in front of her sister with her arms wide; a large grin was plastered on her face._

_She had gotten into so much trouble that night…_

_XxXxXxX_

"_Merry Christmas, Annie." Auz smiled at her ten year old sister as she passed her the present._

_Anwen didn't waste any time. With a permanent smile on her face, she began to rip at the silver wrapping paper, she had already discarded the purple ribbon. After a second or two, she gasped before rolling the book over in her hand to see the front cover._

_The words 'Alice In Wonderland' were printed in italic gold writing on a navy blue cover. She flicked through the pages before carefully laying the book on her, already large pile of gifts before launching herself at her sister._

_Auz laughed lightly as she hugged her sister._

"_You're welcome." She chuckled before joking, "You're sure that you can read that." _

_She gave Anwen a patronising glance as her sister pulled away from the embrace, scowling._

"_Don't ruin the moment, Auz." Their mother scolded._

_XxXxXxX_

_A twenty one year old Auz wandered into her sister's room in the early morning hours of a bleak, winter, Saturday. The snow had already begun to fall and it was only the second of December. She smiled; remembering her sister's excitement after waking up and realising that her school had been shut because of the utterly abysmal weather. _

_As of now, Anwen's shoulders were barely visible above the thick red quilt that warmed her. Auz spied the three foot Christmas tree that her younger sibling had demanded be put up in her room after seeing the winter weather. She had spent the whole day humming Christmas songs._

_It was sad to see that she had no idea._

_Auz sat herself gently on the end of the bed, careful not to wake the calmly sleeping twelve year old. Tears slowly filled the brunettes eyes as she thought about the task at hand, the thing that she was about to do. It could change everything forever; she may never see her family again after this._

_A large lump rose quickly in her throat at this thought and she had to forcedly swallow a sob._

_A groan brought her back to reality—_

"_What do you want?"_

_Anwen's voice was barely coherent as she made to sit up, rubbing her eyes. Auz shrugged—_

"_Just came in to say goodnight."_

_Anwen nodded, "Good. Night. Now, go away." She grumbled._

"_Don't be too talkative, now will you." Auz said wryly._

_Another mumble sounded from under the quilt—_

"_When are you going to move out?"_

_The older girl scoffed, "Thanks."_

"_Well then maybe you would stop interrupting my sleep patterns."_

_Auz raised an eyebrow._

"_Do you even know what that means?"_

"_Auz!"_

"_What?"_

_Anwen rolled over to check the digital clock by her bed._

"_It's half one!"_

"_So? You haven't got school in the morning; have a lay in!"_

_Anwen scowled, "That's not the point."_

_Sighing, Auz stood and, taking a deep breath to calm herself, she turned to face her sister._

"_Goodnight, Anwen." She whispered before moving to kiss her temple._

_Anwen shied away from her sister and pulled an arm forward to push her away._

_Auz smiled tearfully, her eyes glistening with the light of the fairy lights on the tree. As she made her way through the door, she turned._

"_Merry Christmas."_

"_Bit early." Was her response._

_If only Anwen had known that would be the last time that she saw her sister…_

**()()()()()()()()**

Slowly, her eyes opened. The lids were heavy and so it was a large effort to full awake. However, she quickly realised where she was. She was in the infirmary. No bedroom, no fairy lights, no Auz.

The final thought made her gulp as tears began to form. Although, she was unsure as to whether it was the memories recommencing from years ago, or whether it was the immense pain that had just appeared in her side. She groaned loudly and instantly clutched at her waist. Her legs curled beneath her as she stared blankly at the boarded up window and blank wall.

After calming herself with several deep breaths; Getting over the initial shock, she rolled slightly to the left, in order to inspect the wound.

Letting out a small hiss of pain, she rolled her vest up to her rib cage. Nervously, she trailed a finger along the scared line of stitches, of which started at her hip and stopped just below her bottom rib. A slow tear of either pain, upset or frustration (She wasn't entirely sure which) slid down her cheek as she quickly withdrew her hand before pulling her vest back down.

Lying back on the bed with a sigh, she rested her hand on her forehead; dejected.

"Anwen?"

She turned to the right quickly. For some reason- unbeknown to her- she expected to see her sister at the door. After seeing Molly, she sighed; annoyed with herself for being so sentimental. There was no way that it would be Austina, completely impossible; Molly wasn't even Welsh. How could she of mistaken her?

"What?" She grumbled, uncaring as to how she spoke.

"You're awake."

Rubbing a hand over her face Anwen rolled her eyes.

"Well spotted."

Molly ignored her evasiveness and moved over to the wooden desk. Picking up a syringe, she knelt by the woman in the bed and gave her the painkillers.

"We need more of these." She said softly, trying to lighten the mood.

When she received no response she asked—

"Everything alright?"

Anwen didn't answer her directly, she only said—

"It's weird what you remember when you're unconscious."

Molly nodded, not really knowing what the younger woman was getting at.

"Becker, Sam and Bill saved your life."

Anwen nodded half-heartedly.

"Thank them for me."

Instead of saying anymore and pointing out the awkwardness of the conversation, Molly gave her a light peck on the temple – to which Anwen shied away, as she always did- and left.

"How is she?"

"Will she be alright?"

"Is she awake yet?"

Molly was bombarded with several questions as she entered the main room.

"She's awake and yes, she should be fine. I don't recommend anyone going in there though."

"Why?" Becki asked; wanting to go in and apologise profusely.

"Just, don't." Was her answer.

**I'm planning for one of the next few chapters to be a flashback of what happened between the time when Anwen was found to when she woke up.**

'**Till the next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**How The Other Half Live**

**AN: big thank-you Kat183 reviewing the last chapter.**

**Apologies for taking so long to update.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval.**

Chapter 12-

_He glanced down at her as he edged his way blindly through the dark, having to carry her; he was unable to hold either a torch or his pistol. Becker was pretty certain that he was going the right way, however, as he made a sharp left, making Anwen groan in pain. He refrained from apologising; wanting to draw as least attention to the two of them as possible. He was now moving towards the entrance of the tunnels. _

_It was then that he remembered the ladder, of which the three of them had had to climb down in order to get into the tunnels. Could he balance her on his shoulder whilst climbing? He doubted it. Becker slowed but continued to move towards the open manhole cover._

_He flinched suddenly as something brushed his back. He was relieved to see Bill coming up beside him. The heartbreak was evident on the man's face at the sight of the woman in Becker's arms. He gently lay a hand on her forehead; wiping the blood from her brow. Bill looked up desperately at the ladder as Sam spoke—_

"_We can't get her up there."_

"_Is there another way out?" Becker asked, as quietly as possible._

_Sam thought for a couple of seconds before nodding._

"_This way."_

_She turned down a neighbouring tunnel and wandered off into the dark. Bill ushered Becker after her and made to bring up the rear with his torch._

_It was about ten minutes later when Sam froze. Becker stopped to listen and, sure enough, the tell-tale sound of clicking could be heard, whether it was from the claws of the predators on the stone or whether it was the creatures looking for food, they did not know. Sam backed up to where the two men were and pushed herself into the shadows next to them._

_A predator moved deftly in the dark and the three of them tensed. Anwen's eyes had closed again and it didn't take a genius to figure out that she had quietly slipped out of consciousness. A low click was heard from up ahead and, much to their distaste, it began to move towards them, sniffing the air. It knew they were there, it must have. Of course it knew, it playing with them._

_Sam felt her eyes close of their own accord, she was closer to the creature than the others, its breathing was deep as it made its way closer to them. A shuffling sounded from beside her and her eyes sprang open to see Bill, fumbling with something. Within seconds, the man had raised his pistol._

_The creature froze._

"_Bill." Sam hissed._

_He held up a hand, motioning for her to stay silent. It was then that she actually spotted the difference. The gun had a silencer attached. When did he pick that up?_

"_Always prepared." He whispered with an arrogant smirk plastered on his lips._

_Within seconds, the creature hit the floor with a dull thud._

Sam's eyes flickered open. She'd fallen asleep in the living room of the small apartment. It had been a couple of days since the predator attack and Anwen hadn't really spoken since. Poor Becki had gone into the room ton apologise only to be ignored by the injured young woman.

"Can I have my space back, please?"

Anwen's dry tone filled the air as the Welsh woman stared at the blond who had been napping on her 'bed'.

Sam blinked a couple of times before standing.

"How long have you been there? You're supposed to be in the infirmary."

"The bed is uncomfortable."

"And the sofa isn't?"

Anwen smiled, "Correct."

Her smile quickly faltered, however, as she glanced out of the window.

"W-What?" Sam questioned.

Anwen nodded to the view outside.

"It's snowing. Winter's here."

The blond followed her gaze and, sure enough, large flakes of snow drifted lazily to the ground below. A small smile tugged at her lips and she made her way to the window. Anwen followed, albeit a little haphazardly for she was still healing.

The flat was almost silent, for once. No children were still up and everyone else must have been asleep. For a moment the two merely stared out at the dark world beyond the glass. Both thinking about separate things as well as the one thought that plagued their minds whenever they saw the snow begin to fall.

Danger was coming.

Winter was the time when many of the creatures wanted to be in the warm, away from the icy and unforgiving conditions. Raptors, especially, they weren't really built for the cold.

The group had lost two people last year in a raptor attack. The creatures weren't hunting them; they had merely wanted to come into the building for a little extra warmth.

"Had a dream about roast turkey last night."

Sam jumped at the sudden change in mood.

Anwen scoffed, "What I'd do for one more Sunday roast. My mum did the best Yorkshire puddings."

Sam frowned; she was acting strangely out of character.

"Are you alright?"

"Just tired." Came her reply.

**)()()()()()()(**

The lighter clicked.

It clicked again.

He rolled his eyes.

She flicked it again and this time produced a small flame. It flickered delicately in the darkness inside of the small car.

He watched her as she stared at it, knees hunched up in front of her. She sometimes reminded him of gremlin with the way she sat. He smiled at that; she truly was an odd one, always had been, since the first day they had met she had made him laugh with her strange quirks. Her sister, too, had fascinated him; their relationship had been so tender, so peaceful. It had been such a while since he had seen that.

The flame disappeared as she sighed; bored, evidently. They had been in traffic for a while now and it was beginning to get rather tedious.

"What did you do to the poor sucker who owned the car?" She questioned, re-tying her ponytail.

"He'll be fine." He answered shortly.

She placed her feet heavily on the floor before opening the glove compartment. She raked around for a couple of seconds before finding what she had been looking for. She grinned and moved over a little, adjusting her position so that she was facing the window.

"No." He stated.

"What?"

"No keying this one."

"You let me key the last one!"

"We weren't staying then!"

She froze before snapping her gaze in his direction.

"We're staying now?"

He nodded, bringing a fist to his lips.

"For a little while."

She bit her lip and matched his gesture before doing as he told her and placing the keys back into the glove compartment. Silence filled the car.

"Go on." He said after a while.

She gave him a questioning glance.

"You're going to ask anyway."

"Fine. Why are we staying? We never stay."

"We are this time. I have something to do."

She suddenly sat up, interested.

"And, you aren't helping."

She sat back and pouted, like a young child not getting her own way.

"Why no-"

"You're injured."

He gestured to her left wrist; it was wrapped in a makeshift bandage. She scoffed.

"Barely a scratch."

"A scratch that is an inch deep."

She took a deep breath before singing—

"I'll get bored."

"You always do." He was quick to answer.

A scowl formed on her face as she pleaded for an actual answer as to why she could not help him.

"Fine." She leant forward and plucked the lighter back off of the floor, "Do what you will… dear."

The lighter clicked.

**Three reviews and I'll update within a week. Deal?**


	14. Chapter 14

**How The Other Half Live**

**AN: Thank-you to Kat183 for reviewing the last chapter. **

**Something a little more laid back and a tad more emotional.**

**Also, I realise that asking for three reviews on my last chapter was a bit greedy of me, for it has been a while since my last update. Perhaps two reviews on this? I'll update within a week if that be the case.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval.**

Chapter 14

He had managed to get the two of them up in a decent hotel, the room smelt a little off and she wasn't too sure about the strange marks on the red, wallpapered wall. In all honesty, she didn't mind, why would she? She would have settled for merely an armchair, it would have been much more comfortable than where she had been sleeping recently.

She absent mindedly flicked the lighter which was gripped firmly in her right hand. No flame, appeared, so she flicked it again and pulled back the curtain, searching the street below. He had explained that they were somewhere on the outskirts of London. Why? She had absolutely no idea. He hardly explained anything to her. She just had to deal with it, and she did, on a permanent basis.

Stepping back from the window, she moved to sit on the bed. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she sighed and brought the lighter into view and clicked the small, little lever.

Nothing happened; it was clearly out of juice.

The brunette growled and threw the object at the opposite wall.

The door to the room just so happened to open at that point.

"Jesus!" He turned quickly and sent a glare her way, "What is wrong with you?"

She merely stared back at him before eyeing the _Sainsbury's _bag in his left hand.

"Pasties?"

"Always." He answered matter of factly before pulling a single pastry from the bag and throwing it to her.

**)()()()()()(**

Haynes was doing well, better than Lester had thought he would, anyway. In fact, quite a few members of the team had already warmed to him, having accepted that Becker was gone for now and that they still needed protecting.

Jess was still proving a little difficult, she hadn't spoken to Haynes at all. It appeared that she now merely showed up in the morning in order to do her job. Abby had noticed that her friend had not properly smiled in, what seemed like months. Who would have thought that it had only been about a month since their Captain had disappeared? It seemed as though they had been waiting years for their friend to return.

She wondered how long it had been for him, wherever he actually was. Whatever time that he had turned up in. Connor and herself had gotten lucky with their timing but not everything could be that straight forward, surely.

But she had a great amount of faith in the man; if anyone could survive falling through time, it was Becker, wasn't it?

Glancing over at Jess, the blond sighed. The co-ordinater clearly didn't know what to do with herself, many days she merely sat, watching and waiting for an anomaly to appear. Something to take her mind of the most recent of events. Abby just wished that she could think of something to make it better for the nineteen year old. Nothing had come to mind as of yet.

The alarm sounded.

**)()()()()()()(**

"Riley! Stop it, would you?"

The young boy had picked at the stew for the last time.

The room fell silent at the sudden shout and listened. Molly stood and made her way over to the makeshift stove that Anwen now stood at. Riley sucked his fingers where she had harshly slapped his hand away. Molly knelt and quietly told him to move away before turning to the others and gesturing that they carry on with the, slightly dull game of charades that the kids had gotten them into.

"Are you okay?" She questioned the young woman.

"I'm tired."

"You've been tired a lot recently."

No answer, Anwen merely stared out of the window. The planet looked as though it had been covered in a thick white quilt. The welsh woman had not been out but when she had asked Sam to tell her what it was like, the blond had told her it was knee deep. It had made her laugh; the image of the four of those hunting trying to trudge through the thick white blanket that layered the earth. Outside looked so beautifully untouched, with the only signs that there was actually any life being the large footprints made by a small pack of dogs that had wandered past the building about twenty minutes previously.

"Anwen." She was pulled from her daydream, "What is it? What's bothering you."

Again, she received no answer and so, she gently pushed Anwen away from the stove.

"I can do it. I may not be able to do anything else, but I can bloody cook."

She had murmured it but it still cut through Molly.

"Is this what you are bitter about? Anwen, you're lucky to be alive."

A shrug.

"I'm bitter about being treated like a child. I have been here for six years. I'm not the newbie. They are."

She signalled to both Lydia and Blake who sat across the room. Riley had jumped up onto the sixteen year old girl's lap. They had become close. Bill, too, sat beside the petite teen and Anwen scowled.

"I'm bored, Molls." Her voice had become less angry as she turned back to face the window. Her hands gripped the bar across the front of it.

"I'm bored of it all." She gestured to the world beyond the glass.

Molly frowned.

"Six years." Anwen continued, "And if I do ever get back, I'm stuffed- no GCSE's no A levels."

Molly moved closer and laid a hand on her lower arm.

"What's brought this on?"

"I've merely been thinking. Forgot how to do that properly when I came here."

She glanced around the room before spotting that someone was missing.

"Where's Becker?"

Molly turned and followed her line of sight. The man was no longer in the room. Sam came to stand beside the two of them.

"He went for a wander. Told him not to go too far."

Anwen scoffed fondly, "He isn't stupid."

**)()()()()()()(**

Becker stood alone in the foyer of the tall building. It had been coated in a light layer of snow as many of the doors and windows no longer existed. He had tried to figure out how long he had been here. Two months? Maybe a little more. In all honesty, he had rather lost track of time recently.

The snow fell but brought no festive cheer with it, in fact, there was little happiness when the group had woken up and seen the snow that had fallen. Many of the adults had physically tensed when they had looked outside.

"Horrible, isn't it?" A wryly but hushed voice sounded from behind him.

Anwen stood a few steps up on the staircase. She lent on the banister with one hand as the other rested on her waist. She smiled at him.

"Not even a spot of Christmas cheer." She paused, thinking, "Though, I doubt that it is actually anywhere near December. The weather here's all messed up."

He gave her a fond look before turning back to the outside world.

"You bring a-"

He held up his pistol to show that he had, in fact, thought for his safety.

A pregnant silence fell over the two of them. She didn't move, merely stared at him. She went to speak.

"Everything alright?"

He beat her to it.

Anwen raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

He nodded, not necessarily agreeing but letting her know that he had taken her point into account.

She sighed but answered him—

"I'm bored, Becker."

He raised an eyebrow and turned to her. She didn't move properly but shuffled her feet.

"It feels like I've been stuck in this damned building forever."

"It's been about twelve days."

"That's the longest I've staying in since my first hunt with Jack." She reminded him, "It's dull."

He nodded. Her head tilted to the side and she studied him.

"What about you? How you faring. You must be bored witless."

"You'd be surprised."

Anwen hopped down a step, wincing slightly in pain, and made her way towards him.

"C'mon, big brave soldier like you. Staying in when there is so much danger to battle."

His lips quirked, "You really are bored."

"Mmmm." She nodded from beside him.

The two, once again, fell into silence for about ten minutes, each possessed deeply by their own thoughts.

Anwen's mainly centred on her older sister. With the dream twelve nights back, it seemed that Auz would forever be in her mind. In short, it was depressing.

Becker thought back to the ARC, much like he always did. He wondered how they were fairing without him. What his replacement was like and, importantly, how Jess was. He'd missed their banter and her odd quirks. Abby, Connor, Matt and, dare he say, Lester, he missed them all. This, of course, only made him all the more determined to get back.

He will get back; he'd make sure of it.

**Any guesses as to who the two strangers are? May be a little obvious but I'd like to know what you are thinking.**


	15. Chapter 15

**How The Other Half Live**

**AN: Thank-you to both Kat183 and NC for reviewing chapter fourteen.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval.**

Chapter 15-

It was a low growl that had alerted the three females in the main room of the almost immediate danger.

They had been preparing the evening meal whilst many of the others had gone hunting. Molly, Anwen and Lydia say at the wooden table when the growl sounded from the floor beneath them. Each of them froze in turn before the children, who had been playing the hallway, ran as quietly as possible into the room. Riley instantly headed for Lydia's lap. She held him tightly to her as Jamie climbed onto Anwen. Many of the other children huddled underneath the table or next to Molly. The large groups stayed utterly silent, not one of them moved.

"Do you think it will come up here?" Jamie questioned Anwen quietly.

Another growl emanated from beneath the floorboards, a high pitched whimper joined it.

"There's a pup." Molly whispered.

The older woman glanced at Anwen's face, desperately searching her eyes for any sign or clue of as to what the welsh woman was about to do.

Anwen almost glared down the thin hallway, she kept her eyes focussed on the gap between the bottom of the door leading to the stairwell and the wooden floor. There wasn't any movement.

A dangerous sounding bark and Jamie leapt in fear on Anwen's lap. Riley buried his face in Lydia's shoulder, letting out a quiet whimper of fear as he did so.

"Bloody dogs." Molly shifted Lindsay on her lap.

"Molls?" Anwen began in a hushed tone.

Her eyes never strayed from the door ahead of her.

"No." Came her answer.

Anwen continued—

"Pass us a gun?"

"I said no."

Anwen turned to her, her eyes thin. The two remained like that before Anwen dropped Jamie onto the floor and stood.

"Anwen!"

The young woman had already plucked a pistol off of the nearby counter, she continued to load it.

"I am telling you now; stop it!"

Anwen now turned in a fury.

"If someone doesn't stop them, they'll come up here and you know what they'll find? A bloody banquet, Molly!" She gestured to each person in the room, "Do you want that?"

Molly kept her chin up.

"There are two down there."

"One's a pup!"

"You really think that you can handle a full grown dog protecting her child! In your condition!"

"What condition?" Anwen countered.

"You can barely run!"

The red-head opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she realised that she had no particular answer for that.

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"It needs to be done-"

"Will you two be quiet?"

It was Lydia's time to be sensible.

Another growl was heard and another high pitched bark. Anwen breathed deeply, calming herself.

"Fine. Okay, just let me go down and lock them in the room or something."

Molly sighed.

"You now that it has to be done. I know you do."

The two's eyes connected for a couple of seconds. By this point, Molly knew that there was no backing down for the person in front of her. There was no way out of it- she didn't know how to use a gun properly, and she doubted that Lydia had a clue. She shut her eyes before slowly passing Anwen a blade. The welsh woman was quiet as she placed the knife into her jacket pocket.

"I'll be fine."

She leant forward and kissed Molly lightly on the forehead, speaking only so that she was able to hear—

"Thank-you."

With that, she jogged quietly out of the flat.

**)()()()()()()(**

Becker helped Bill to balance the dead dog on his shoulder. It couldn't have been more than a few months old, a juvenile. Sam came up beside with a smile on her face. She had been the one to shoot down the animal and she was clearly pretty proud of herself.

"See? Told you splitting up _was_ a good plan."

Jack patted her on the back, just a little out of breath for he had been the one chasing the dog so that Sam could actually shoot it.

"It's getting dark. We should head back." Becker said, his breath hanging in the air already as the weather slowly became cooler.

The others agreed and began heading off.

Both Becker and Sam walked ahead of the other two men.

"What's the ARC?"

Becker blinked a few times. The question was rather unexpected. Sam continued—

"The jacket you wore when you came here, it had a logo on it. That and Anwen mentioned it."

Becker turned his head to look down at the blonde.

"It's where I work." He answered simply.

"Oh?"

She met his eyes, curiosity burning in hers. He merely glanced forward.

She scoffed.

"What is it? Some kind of national secret?"

It was then that he turned to her, a pointed look on his face and a smile slowly gracing his features.

She halted.

"What? No! Really?"

"Stands for Anomaly Research Centre."

She had now jogged to catch up with him.

"And an anomaly is… a gateway?"

He nodded but stayed silent.

"You aren't going to tell me anything else, are you?"

He shook his head.

She merely pouted in disappointment.

**)()()()()()()(**

She stepped slowly down the last few steps. Anwen ignored the occasional sharp pain that emanated from the wound on her waist. The growling continued at odd intervals, as did the whimpering of the pup. She came to the door of the apartment below her own just as a clatter was heard from inside. The pup squeaked in either pain or fear and it was then that she realised that the pup may not actually belong to the elder dog. She mentally groaned at her own idiocy; that was the one thing that was worse than a parent protecting its young; a male protecting its territory.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before stepping towards the door. She made to shut it but a panicked puppy sprinted towards her. It just about made it through the gap between the door and the wall. It ran quickly through her legs and she stumbled back, away from the door. Her eyes followed the small animal as it cantered gingerly down the stairs and towards the foyer. It fell on its face a few metres down and rolled to the bottom of the steps. It shook itself and continued on its way.

Anwen froze as loud and threatening snarl came from behind her. Her eyes were wide as she turned slowly on her heals to see the large animal step towards her. Definitely a male, she noted, for it was well over five feet tall. Its fur was darker than a females, almost jet black and it was matted thickly around the throat and jaw. It was about a metre from the door that she needed to shut and she leapt forward. It had to be locked in, it just had to be.

Ashamedly, it was a lot quicker than she was and just as she managed to grip the door handle it lunged forward. Anwen tried to dodge back out of the way but failed; the dog now had her ankle in its large jaw and she fell, her pistol flying from her grip.

It released its grip and merely watched. Of course, she knew that it wasn't waiting for her to bleed out; it was waiting for her to stop moving, to lose control of her limps.

She could already feel the leg that was bitten going. It tingled, almost like pins and needles. She brought the other leg up and kicked it on the nose. It stumbled backwards with a protesting growl and she turned onto her stomach. She could no longer feel either of her legs but managed, just about, to drag herself towards were the pistol had fallen. The numbness was slowly traveling up her body; it was at her waist now and she whimpered in desperation.

She lost feeling in her back so suddenly that she gasped; now utterly unable to move and now, because of being on her stomach, no idea of as to what the dog was doing. She could, however, sense its gaze as it stepped closer to its new prey. Her hand was merely an inch from the gun when she lost all feeling in her body. The dog sniffed the wound on her side before nudging it with its snout.

It was definitely happy with its dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

**How The Other Half Live**

**AN: Thank-you to Kat183 and TriwizardChampion97 (Reviewed chapter one)**

**Also, some info may be incorrect in this. Apologies for that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval.**

Chapter 16-

The snow still drifted downward, and the sky remained white. There was still more to come, Sam mused silently to herself. She's always enjoyed the winter when she was back home, it offered a time for Family Fun, as it were. Her parents seemed to always make an effort to seem less stressed and angry at the time, something her and her brothers greatly appreciated. She blinked quickly, the few snowflakes on her lashes cause her eyesight to blur somewhat. Her mind still puzzled over the short conversation she'd had with Becker. Anomaly Research Centre. Did that mean people were searching? That her family knew what had happened to her? Or, did they think her dead? It was most likely the latter, she decided. Perhaps it was better that way? Her thoughts were interrupted then.

The hunting group were close to the building when a small puppy, about the height of Becker's shin, ran in a panicked whirl out of the building. It squealed in fright as it ran past the group's feet, making many of them stumble a little. Sam frowned and headed forward, only to slip into a deep snow drift near a battered four by four. Becker laughed lightly before moving forward and helping her up. As he balanced her, a loud and aggressive bark sounded from somewhere inside the old block of flats. The group shared both a worried and confused look.

"The hell's that doing up there?" Sam furrowed her brow before taking a careful step up., pulling out her gun as she did so.

**{::}::{::}::{::}**

Lydia and Molly sat as still as possible in the main room of the apartment. The two of them listened carefully and waited for Anwen to return. The growling continued to echo from the flat below but no other sound was heard, it added only to the eeriness of the entire situation.

"Something is wrong." Molly stated, worry for her friend filling her quickly, "She should be back by now. Why isn't she back, yet?"

Lydia stayed silent but sent a sympathetic glance towards the older woman. Molly bit down on her lower lip, guilt slowly consuming her.

"I'm just an idiot for letting her go down in the first place." She was largely agitated.

"Hey," Lydia leant forward, touching the elder woman's arm, "Whether you had let her or not, she would've gone down."

Molly turned to her, eyes glistening with worried tears. Lindsay now turned to Molly.

"She's going to be okay though, right? Anwen'll come back?"

Molly smiled down at her; desperately trying to hide her own fear.

"Of course," She answered before adding, "Her stubbornness will see her through, I have no doubt."

**{::}::{::}::{::}**

She would have whimpered in fear -had she had control over her tongue that is- as the dog rolled her onto her back with its nose. She studied it as it leered over her; its eyes seemed to glint with gluttony.

It stood on her, then; a large paw on her side, its claws digging into the flesh there.

She jolted in pain and it moved back; seeing that she wasn't quite cooked yet, as it were. Anwen, upon noticing that there was still some strength left in her, tried to stretch her arm, her hand continuing toward the pistol near. She soon realised, however, that she could merely twitch her fingers- there was no way of reaching the gun.

She began to think of how disappointing this would be; she had been in this place for six years and this was how she was going to go? With no fight? No struggle? She was just going to lay there as this beast devoured her. It was almost anti-climatic.

No. She decided. She wasn't giving up. She now managed to stretch her fingers a little further. They were close enough to touch the butt of the pistol. It was only then that she realised once she had the gun in her grip- _if_ she got the gun in her grip- she had no way of aiming at the creature; she was unable to move the rest of her body still and she was sure that it wouldn't just walk into her line of fire.

No. She relaxed once more- there was no way out of this; she may as well except it.

**{::}::{::}::{::}**

"Bill. Put that bloody mutt down, will you?"

The man in question did so, heaving it into a nearby hallway, before pulling his own gun from behind his back. He adjusted the gun in his grip, taking a step or two up toward the next landing. The group fanned out. Blake stayed close to Bill, however, not being entirely sure of as to handle such a situation.

"What's it doing up here?" He questioned, his voice hushed.

"The snow—sends 'em packing, to where it's warmer, safer. Little buggers…"

"But… don't they know we're up here?"

"'course they do." Bill scoffed quietly, turning a corner and shining his torch through the dark. Nothing. "Do you think we're a threat, Kid? 'Course we bloody aren't."

Becker and Sam had taken another route, leaving Jack to make his way upstairs to the others, to check on them. The blonde stepped a meter or so behind Becker, careful to double check any hallways and dark spaces. She assessed the man in front of her, his stance was odd, professional almost. Sam knew he was of the Military, and that he'd worked for, what he'd titled, the ARC, but had he done this before? Hunted in the dark? Like this? Odd, Man, he was.

"Anwen…"

His voice broke through Sam's thoughts, and the blonde turned her face to him quickly, eyes widening in sudden realisation. There was blood on the floor, not too much, not nearly as much as there had been in the sewers, but enough to make her worry. She swallowed, and quickly moved to Becker's side.

"God."

Without any form of hesitation, she moved quickly, her feet and hurried steps creaking the flooring beneath her. Coming the red-head's side, she knelt, placing her own gun beside her on the ground. She hunched over her friend, fingers hurriedly making their way to Anwen's pulse-point. After a few short, but agonizing moments, she sighed in relief, there was a pulse, and Anwen seemed rather alert, though unmoving.

"Becker, she's awak—"

"Sam!"

The Captain had pulled her back harshly by her shoulder, practically throwing her against a nearby wall as the Dog lunged forward. It landed steadily where she had knelt, baring its rotten teeth and heaving it's chest. Becker wasted no time, shooting it directly between the eyes. The sound of the gunshot reverberated from the walls. There was no doubt that the others heard it. The creature fell limp, landing beside the Welsh woman on the grubby floor. It didn't even have time to whimper before its life was gone. Becker, after a short moment, turned to the blonde.

"Alright?"

Sam nodded, before shuffling back over to her friend.

"You're good? Yes, you're good." She placed a light kiss on the other's forehead.


End file.
